


Breeding Season

by SuperDarkRose



Series: This Is Home [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Birthing, Breeding, Designer!Pekka, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mermaid!Juuse, Mpreg, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), fluff and smut and angst, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Rough Draft/Undrafted/Report 5Breeding SeasonTo be able to fully understand the nature of the breeding/mating season of a Merperson, I believe you have to experience it first hand. This is impossible, right? Well, that was my initial thought before I actually experience going through a breeding season with Juuse, now my mate, apparently.I had no knowledge or understanding of the concept or even the recollection of how a Breeding Season even worked. Before I had met the Mer, the Moon Prince, I didn’t know Mers existed. I was clueless and oblivious to the world around me. So learning that Mers could actually breed and reproduce was a whole new story in itself.Juuse explained how it worked, and, well, through the time spent with him I, well, I myself got to experience having sexual intercourse with the Mer. But I suppose now that I’m thinking about it I don’t think I should publish something so...intimate.………..yeah I’m not publishing this.





	Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello hello everyone!~
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE!!**
> 
> I told you this wasn't the end and I meant it! Here we have an update into the life of Pekka and Juuse. Everything is all bright and happy at the moment, but what happens when Juuse experiences his first real heat? The answer is they'll be welcoming some more additions to their family. Forewarning this story is extremely explicit, so this meaning full details of breeding and smut. If that's not your cup of tea then skip this story. 
> 
> This story will only make sense if you read the first story otherwise you're going to be pretty lost.
> 
> Again whenever Pekka and Juuse are together just assume that they're speaking Finnish to one another unless prompt otherwise. I'd also like to thank my beta writer(my muse) [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for continuing to encourage and help to make this story even better!! I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 
> 
> Anyways, and now...Breeding Season.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!!!

**_Rough Draft/Undrafted/Report 5_ **

 

**_Breeding Season_ **

 

_ To be able to fully understand the nature of the breeding/mating season of a Merperson, I believe you have to experience it first hand. This is impossible, right? Well, that was my initial thought before I actually experience going through a breeding season with Juuse, now my mate, apparently. _

 

_ I had no knowledge or understanding of the concept or even the recollection of how a Breeding Season even worked. Before I had met the Mer, the Moon Prince, I didn’t know Mers existed. I was clueless and oblivious to the world around me. So learning that Mers could actually breed and reproduce was a whole new story in itself.  _

 

_ Juuse explained how it worked, and, well, through the time spent with him I, well, I myself got to experience having sexual intercourse with the Mer. But I suppose now that I’m thinking about it I don’t think I should publish something so...intimate.  _

 

_ ………..yeah I’m not publishing this. _

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


He felt warm.

So very warm all over.

Which wasn’t a bad thing considering where he was currently laying at the very moment. The sun was filtering through their blinds, the ocean waves could be heard crashing up onto the beach, and he felt warm.

He could blame the occupant who was currently wrapped around him for causing his whole body to burn up, but he knew he couldn’t. Pekka wasn’t causing him to feel a burning heat all over his skin. It was deeper inside of him. Something more intense. He’s felt this before but never this intense.

_ ‘Oh shit,’  _ Juuse thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

He was going into heat.

He hadn’t gone into heat since before Pekka arrived in California and ultimately changed his life forever. Back then it wasn’t very intense at all. More of an itch than anything. It was always something he could handle himself. But then again, he was a virgin at the time. 

He had never allowed any other Mer to touch him or to copulate with him ever. He had always been afraid. Then Pekka came. He had been instantly struck by the tall beautiful human. His witty charm, his warm smile, and his loving blue eyes that had sunk deep into his soul.

He had let him take his virginity.

Not just allowing him to touch him for the first time, but also opening himself up for the first time as well. He had been male in form before Pekka arrived, but then he had let the man pierce the thin veil deep inside of him that would open up his womb so he could become pregnant during the breeding season.

The breeding season only happened to the Merpeople every two years. It was both a breeding and mating season. So basically those with female reproductive organs could reproduce and carry children during the breeding season. Whereas the mating part was just sexual intercourse with another being. Regardless, if the season is meant for breeding or mating, the end result is that both are bonded for life. 

That is the way of the Merpeople. If you have intercourse or bond with another during this season then you are mates for life. It was romantic and loving. Juuse ached to have his own mate. To have a bond so bone-deep that even other Mers could scent them from far away. 

He and his best friend Mae had discovered that he was different from all the other Mers of his kind. During the time he and Pekka had spent together before...before the worst had happened. He had become pregnant outside of the breeding season. It should have been impossible, but there they were now with a young baby Mer, who was still asleep in his little bed in the next room over from theirs. 

Here he was now, two years later where he began to ache for his own mate and his body was responding to his needs. His season didn’t normally start until the beginning of June. It would last for three days and then he would take a day to recover from it. So four days total. It was the middle of May and he felt this could last a full week.

He was going to die.

His body wanted to be bred by an alpha mate and the only alpha mate he knew of was Pekka. He just wasn’t sure if this would be something that Pekka wanted. He loved Pekka to his very core, but he didn’t know if Pekka was ready to have more children yet. Juuse felt ready. More than ready. 

He had started to ache, just last year when his long-time friend Mae just had a baby with her girlfriend. Their daughter was precious beyond belief and when Pekka held her well, it made his heart sing to have that again. It made him sing songs of their future and the family that they could have together. He loved seeing Pekka hold the baby and remembered the year before when his mate had held their son for the first time. For two years Pekka had been an amazing father. He had learned to care for a merbaby, something that most humans would never be able to fathom to do. 

He just didn’t know if he was ready to have more. Not after all of the events that happened to them.

He bit his lip as he felt a churning deep in his womb and he felt the urge to go back into the water. He felt hot all over. Pekka was still wrapped around his body, it was his weekend so he had wanted to sleep in. He seemed to love heat so he just snuggled up more against him. He had to suppress the moan that wanted to escape his lips.

He could feel Pekka’s erection pressing up against his ass and he slowly had to extract himself from his body so he didn’t do something stupid. He didn’t have a choice. He would have to lock Pekka out from the cove while he went through his heat. When it broke then he would come out. Maybe he could talk to him about this later. He knew Pekka would be able to take care of Kal while he did this. Otherwise, he needed to get down to his cove, now.

He watched Pekka curl towards the spot he left and he felt a pang in his heart. He wanted desperately for Pekka to be his mate forever. He wanted to create more children together and make a permanent bond that would never fade away. But he also didn’t want to take that choice away from Pekka. If he wasn’t ready then he didn’t want to put that burden upon him. 

He kissed his forehead, and wrote out, as best as he could, of what was going on, and why he had to go to the cove. He wouldn’t be able to explain once he got into the water. The only thing that his mind and body would want is to copulate with another being and to make babies to fill his womb. Just as he finished the note he was hit with a wave of discomfort that made him double over on himself. He had to take a few moments to breathe and try not to make a sound to wake Pekka up or Kal in the next room. Fortunately, Pekka didn’t stir and he placed the note on the bedside table. 

He moved as quickly as possible out from their bedroom and tip-toeing past Kal’s bedroom, winding around their home until he came towards the basement door. It wasn’t really their basement, but it was disguised to be one. He made sure to lock the door when he went through and walked down towards the entrance to the cove. Their home was built from scratch right up against the cove. Mae’s father helped build the home so it could sustain the storms and the oceans waters rise when the tide came in. It was beautiful and sturdy. 

It would be a perfect home to raise a family.

Once he entered the cove he went over to the custom made closet and living space within the caved-in area. Mae’s father really was a genius. Juuse took off his sleep clothes, which only consisted of his boxers, and placed them on one of the shelves made to place his clothes on whenever he came down here. 

He could feel the hum of the ocean right underneath his skin. The water’s songs already calling out to him, begging him to come. His body was already starting to change as the salty winds sprayed across his face. His body churned with the impending heat that was about to come. He stepped down towards the little wet sandy beach that led towards the waters that waited for him. As soon as his human feet touched the tide his body began to change. With each step, he moved out from his human skin and into his true form. His real body. The one that made him come alive. When the waters were right at his chest he took the final plunge and sank deep into the water. It didn’t take long before he felt his feet become one and his tail moved to help propel him back towards the surface. When he broke above the ocean waters, he flipped his hair back as he moved into his true skin. 

He felt like he could breathe easier now, though the heat within him started to rise up dramatically now. He started to sing songs of longing and want for a family to make of his own. He sang of the sadness of having to wait until his mate was ready to fulfill that purpose. To fill his womb that so desperately wanted to be filled. He finally allowed himself to submerge into his heat, allowed the full effect of it to overtake him. He touched over his skin much like how he remembered his lover, his mate Pekka would do to him if he were here now.

Juuse swam back up to the beach, the cove covered the morning sun from blinding him as he laid out onto the wet sand. He stretched himself out, touching his skin, he felt his slit start to puff and swell as it began to open for him. He moved a hand down to rub over his slit, a softer discolored area on the upper part of his tail. He hissed, a gurgling moan escaping him as his slit began to move apart. He slowly worked his slit open, moving his fingers along the warm edges as it parted more for him. He felt breathless when his slit finally opened up fully for him. 

Perfectly ready to take a mate.

He wouldn’t be able to this time and he felt that deep ache within him again as he lay back against the sand. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to tease his opening, feeling how wet he was already. His sticky fluids flowing freely with his heat helping to push him along. He groaned as he moved three fingers inside of himself, pressing against his sensitive walls causing him to buck and moan as he fingered his opening. 

It was difficult doing this alone. Normally Pekka would do this to him and gods his fingers were so long and perfect. It made him groan more just thinking about it. He felt close just from touching himself, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough until he had something inside of him filling him up. He should have thought to bring a toy with him to ease some of his discomfort, but he knew that wouldn’t have helped either. 

So he suffered his way through it. He made himself cum at least three times already, but still, he didn’t feel quite satisfied. He groaned in frustration as his hand rubbed over his sensitive opening. He knew he wasn’t going to find any comfort during this week, but he hoped at least it would go by quickly.

He felt his heart race as the urge to cum again started to rise up within him. Just as he was about to plunge his webbed-hand deep into his opening he heard the door open to the cove, and he jerked his hand away, sliding back onto his stomach so he could get back into the waters. He hid just below the surface, afraid that someone must have gotten into his cove, he would rip them to shreds once they came into full view. But then the scent and the voice that was all too familiar to him pierced through his subconscious heated mind.

“Juuse? Juuse are you down here? I was worried about you. I found your note, you shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

‘ _ How did he get in? _ ’ His thoughts scrambled to find out, but he then realized just how forgetful he was. He had forgotten that they had both gotten keys for the door leading into the cove, just in case one of them lost it. 

Dammit.

A foreign gurgle emitted from his throat as he resurfaced from the waters below. The need to have his mate almost too much to keep him back. “Pekka?”

Pekka looked over and smiled. Juuse saw where he had already stripped out from his clothes and had laid them out where Juuse’s own boxers were sitting as well. He swallowed hard, a purr emerging from him at his tone strong naked body approached him. “You shouldn’t be here,” he hissed in his haunted voice.

Pekka paused right before he got to the water's edge, concern in his eyes as he looked into Juuse’s gaze. Juuse knew he could only see him through his right, the left glazed over a hazy white, like a fog, but the gaze was still there. “Why? I thought you said this could be very painful when you went through it this time. I wanted to help if I can.”

Juuse shook his head, “You can’t. Not this time.”

Pekka frowned, a deep sadness filling those eyes he knew so well. Juuse hates to see that, but it was for the best. “Pekka, I..”

“It’s fine. If you don’t want me I get it. I just wanted to help you because I love you. That’s what mates do for each other.” He started to turn back but Juuse couldn’t let that happen. He pushed the waters towards him to help propel him up towards the beach and he grabbed quickly onto Pekka’s ankle stopping him in his tracks.

“Pekka don’t leave!”

“Why shouldn’t I? You obviously told me to leave, so I’m going.”

“No please don’t I’m just..I’m scared. Afraid.”

The slight sadness, frustration, anger, all of the above lifted slightly from Pekka’s eyes as he stopped to listen. “Why?”

Juuse swallowed hard. “You remember I told you it would be more uncomfortable this time, right? That it would take longer to get over this? Do you remember the reason why it would be this way?”

Pekka’s face contoured trying to recall the reasoning behind all of this from two years ago but just shook his head because he honestly couldn't remember. Juuse sighed before venturing on. “It’s because...it’s because I have a womb now. So...so now my body is preparing itself to take children. It’s more...uncomfortable for me now, because I want to..to be bred. My body wants to get pregnant. So that’s why I can’t let you stay, because if you do..well, I’ll try everything I can to get you to get me pregnant. I haven’t even hit my real heat yet, but if you stay then it’ll come even faster. I don’t…” He trailed off afraid to speak on this part.

He hadn’t realized that Pekka was kneeling beside him before his big warm hand was right there cradling his face. He leaned into the touch, a groan escaping him as he felt Pekka’s thumb smooth out over his sharp cheekbone. “You don’t..what?”

“I don’t...I don’t want to...to burden you with having more children. I don’t want to make you regret anything or think I’m rushing into this even though we still have a baby upstairs. So..so it’s best that you just stay away, so nothing bad comes out of this. I’ll be okay. I’ve done this alone before you came here, so I’ll be okay.” He didn’t want to meet Pekka’s eyes. He told the partial truth, but not the whole. How he wanted to have children with Pekka, but he was afraid that Pekka didn’t want that just yet.

He felt a warm pair of lips kiss his forehead making him sigh, a purr escaping him as Pekka kissed down his face. “I wouldn’t regret anything Juuse. I love you too much to regret anything that’s happened for the last two years. I love Kal so much and I know he’s still a baby but we have the room and I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want this. Now, what are you really afraid of, because I know you too well to know that you’re hiding something.”

Juuse whined, his eyes pricking with unwanted tears. He didn’t want to lose his mate over this, but he also didn’t want to hide the full truth from him as well. A haunted sigh was released from his throat, the longing to sing almost too great to bare. “I...I want you to get me pregnant so I can bring back the child we lost two years ago. I love Kal with every fiber within me, but I feel so guilty every day for the loss of our second baby. We would have twins right now instead of just the one. And I’m so afraid that I won’t be able to have any more children again after what happened. I want to have more children so much. I’ve longed for this for a time now. I’ve longed to grow a large family with my future mate and now that I have you my body has started early this season because of how deeply I want this. My body was just giving me a head start. I’m sorry.” He never met Pekka’s eyes as he admitted his heart's desire and the emotional turmoils that the past gave to him. Barely a whisper is spoken, mostly hisses as he spoke the truth. It hurt him because now he would surely lose his lover.

Suddenly his face was tilted back up, ever so gently so he had to meet Pekka’s eyes. In them, he saw them sparkling and watering with unshed tears. His left glazed over and unseeing but both shined like he hasn’t seen before. “Pekka?”

“Juuse, do you know how long I’ve wanted to start a family of my own? I’m 35 years old now Juuse, I’m not getting any younger. I know we’ve been through the worst, most horrible moment of our lives, almost three years now but, I can’t imagine not going another day without trying to have more children with my mate. You’re the love of my life and I want to grow our family together.”

Juuse released a cry of love and want at Pekka’s confession as tears finally rolled down his cheeks. “Pekka.” 

He always had to be careful of his claws, which he had filed down so they wouldn’t hurt his mate, but now he ran his webbed-hands over Pekka’s skin. Pressing himself up as best as he could to be up against his lover’s body. Pekka helped him, moving him until he could slide his tail astride Pekka’s long legs. Pekka had a hand on his waist, right above his tail, and was rubbing smooth circles over the scales that met his pale skin. A shudder ran right through him.

“Pekka.”

“Juuse. If you’ll have me. I would be honored to share this breeding season with you. Let’s grow our family together.”

Juuse knew he couldn’t hold back this time. A bubble of voice rippled right through him, and suddenly he was singing of love, of happiness, and of their future children. The family that they would start together. Of the children that they would create together. He felt tears streaming down his face as he sang, but Pekka just kissed the tears away, kissing the corner of his contoured mouth, he could taste Pekka’s own salty tears as he kissed him.

His songs rang out, echoing throughout the rocky cove walls, the songs emitted strong and true through his throat as Pekka kissed him long and deep. His hands spread into the back of his lover’s hair, heaving himself up so he was over him on the sandy beach. Pekka let him, pulling him back until he was laying on top of his body. He could feel the ocean waters lapping at his tail, fanning himself out to allow the heat to overtake him. Now that he had no fear of getting pregnant, he was going to allow his body to do what it needed to do.

Pekka kissed him until he became breathless, to which Pekka had to pull back so he could breathe again. Juuse continued to kiss down his face as he took sweet lungfuls of precious oxygen that he sorely needed. Juuse just couldn’t stop touching this body. He felt how strong he was underneath his touch. His very womb singing with pride and happiness with the knowledge of a strong mate that would give him healthy babies.

It became more apparent when he felt Pekka’s erection taking an interest in their activities. He was happy to find him hard and ready to begin. His body couldn’t have been happier. His mind was slowly beginning to fog over, the heat becoming the more important factor over being fully conscious. So he had to make sure this was what Pekka wanted before he let himself over to his heat.

“Pek...Pekka.”

Pekka paused from where he was slowly sucking a mark onto his shoulder so he could look back him. “What, love? Are you okay?” His lover’s concern was so overwhelming to his heart that he swore he would cry again, but he held himself back as he pushed through the fog.

“Pek...Pekka. Are you sure? Because..cause when we start. I can’t stop. I won’t stop..until I’m pregnant. Kal.” He was panting harshly, his mind close to leaving him completely, but desperate to let Pekka know of his worry before he was completely succumbed by the heat. Pekka just smiled, a warmth that seeped down straight into his very core, right to the center of his heart. His lover cupped his face, rubbing his thumb on his cheek like he loved to do so often.

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure. It’s..it’s unexpected, but where would I be if my life didn’t happen in unexpected ways. So yes, I want to do this with you. Kal will be alright. I sort of...I sort of called Mae when I read the note. I asked her to come over when I read what was going on.” His mate blushed a deep crimson red, making Juuse smile in response.

“My smart mate. Always caring for our family, our children. Love.”

Pekka chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss his cheek before pulling back again, “I...just...I hope you’ll tell me if I do something wrong. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Even after all they’ve been through, he was still always so concerned for his well being. His heart clenched for his mate, that deep ache that made him want to sing for weeks. “Yes. Yes, I will. Now, I show you how.” His speech was nearly gone because it would be saved for later when he would sing to the full moon's light.

He let go from Pekka’s body and slid his own body down until his tail was nearly submerged back into the ocean water’s. Pekka followed after him, but then waited, sitting beside his body. Juuse took his hand and slid it down the expanse of his skin until he moved his lover’s fingertips over his scales. He slid them down until they were over his opening which was hot, wet, and ready to be filled. He heard Pekka’s breath hitch as his fingers touched his swollen opening, his body already preparing for Pekka to take him.

“Juuse.” His voice was breathless, in awe of how quickly his body opened up for his mate. Pekka was always amazed by his body, even two years later he still got flush whenever they had sex like this. He remembered that fateful day Pekka took his virginity and opened up his womb for the first time. It had been slightly uncomfortable when he first opened him up, but then the pleasure that followed was nearly blinding. At the time he hadn’t realized just how amazing his body truly was and that’s how he became pregnant with Kal the first time.

Juuse had to reign himself back in as he showed Pekka what to do. He knew the basics, but from there he hoped Pekka would understand what to do. He was still very much a virgin in all of this, Pekka being the only lover he’s ever had in his whole life. He was always loving, gentle, and kind whenever it came to sex. He always made sure he was comfortable before doing anything at all. Teaching him that sex didn’t have to just be a tool, but a way to bond and to connect with another being. Pekka taught him what having sex was like while being in love. It made everything so much more intense.

He moved his long fingers over his swollen opening, easing out the puffiness, and easing the discomfort that he had felt from before. “Oh, Juuse you should have gotten me. Even if we didn’t do anything I would have helped with this. You shouldn’t be in pain through this. I’m sorry I didn’t come down sooner.”

Juuse pushed himself up on his hands and kissed him right in between his forehead, erasing the concern on his handsome face. He couldn’t speak but he used his eyes to show him that he was okay. He kissed down his face and made sure to keep moving his hand, his fingers along his opening. He was getting wetter and wetter by the second. He was almost ready to be taken. 

“Hm okay. But next time I’ll be here the whole time. We’ll plan this out better for the next time.” 

Juuse thrilled in his own language through excitement. Pekka chuckled softly knowing he said the right thing. “Okay Okay love. It feels like you’re almost ready. You’re not as swollen like you were from before.”

Juuse hummed happily as he laid back down in the wet sand. His tailed fin slapping in the water as he prepared to be taken. He felt so happy and so very good. He wondered why he’s never tried this before during breeding season. Then Pekka leaned over him and kissed him long and deep. Being careful of his sharp teeth as he plunged his human tongue into his mouth. Oh yeah, that’s why, because Pekka was the only one he would ever want to take him.

“Alright. I think you’re ready, but I want to get something first before we start.” Juuse thrilled unhappily, clicking at Pekka not to leave him. Pekka just shushed him gently, kissing him sweetly before he started to move away.

“It’s alright, love. I’m just going to get something to help make this more comfortable for you. I’ll be right back I promise.” He kissed him again, but it still did nothing to calm his heart. He wanted his mate, soon to be his bonded-mate to stay right there with him, but he conceded to him, loosening his grip so Pekka could move from his side.

He clicked unhappily the whole time he was gone, rubbing at his sensitive skin, and trying desperately not to rub at his opening. Pekka had helped make the swelling go down so it wasn’t as uncomfortable, so he didn’t want to rub at himself and make it worse again. He groaned as he felt his womb churn again making him writhe in the sand unhappily; his tail slapping the water as he waited for his lover to return. Pekka finally came back, apologizing profusely as he did.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t find the lube the last time we used it, and then I remembered it was in the sofa. I don’t know how we survive on one tube I swear.” Juuse click clicked, a thrilling laugh on his tongue as Pekka kneeled beside him again.

“Yes yes har har, but seriously we just need to get a whole box because we can’t keep doing this every week, and...we’re probably going to have to explain everything to Mae later. She was shocked, to say the least.” He was complaining and his face was a scarlet red, but Juuse just laughed, because yes they did have a lot of sex, and no it wasn’t just him. He may be young but Pekka initiated a lot of their sexual activities, not just him.

“But anyway, I’m just glad I found it. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Juuse sighed, a deep longing building up inside of him again as his hands slide down over his stomach again. He was flat and tone for now, but he rubbed where his womb lay, knowing that soon he would swell up with Pekka’s children. He had enjoyed the feeling of having Kal inside of him during his last pregnancy and his body ached with the need to feel that again.

“You’re excited aren’t you?”

Juuse nodded, a click to add to that nod making Pekka smile. He watched as Pekka covered one of his hands over his own which lay on top of his lower stomach, right where his womb was. “I’m excited too.” 

Juuse could see his eyes darken. His hard erection in between his legs was now leaking precum, and red from how aroused he was. Juuse couldn’t wait to get him inside his body. He clicked insistently at him, urging him to keep going. Pekka chuckled before finally uncapping the lid to the lube. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand before moving to stroke over his cock. Juuse licked his lips as he watched him, eager anticipation swirling right at the pit of his stomach.

Normally his features could either lure or frighten humans away, but it was the complete opposite for Pekka. He had seen him for who he truly was, not the creature or monster underneath. Two years ago he never would have thought that he was going to be spending the rest of his life with a human, and now they were about to add on to their ever-growing family together. It always made him laugh at how his life turned out, but here he was now. And everyone that knew him knows just how humble he was that it turned out the way it did.

His thoughts snapped back as he felt Pekka gently easing his fingers into his soaking wet opening, and it wasn’t just from the water either. Pekka had added some lube to his fingers, making the discomfort ease up just that much more. His lover really was a genius at this. He wanted to tell him as much, but all he could do was grab Pekka’s attention and then thrill happily at him. He supposed it got through when Pekka smiled warmly at him, leaning up so he could kiss him again. 

“Does that feel good baby? I knew it would. I know from what you told me that being in heat can ease the way more during sex, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have some foreplay before we start.” His eyes were dark, his smile warm and soft towards him. Juuse burbled out his love for him, how much he adored him. He wished Pekka understood his true language, but he figured that he did because his smile only grew wider as he slid down his body. 

He moved so he could straddle his tail which sent a shudder right up through his spine. He could feel how hot Pekka was, and he wanted that deep inside of him. Pekka wasn’t having it though as he moved down until he was hovering over his opening. “It’s been a while since we did this. I figured you’d like to do this now.”

He leaned down and blew a stream of cool air over his opening. It fluttered at his light touch causing Juuse to have to hold himself back from bucking him off. He was so sensitive and he was close to cumming again. Pekka stared straight up at him as he moved his mouth down, and licked right around the soft scales leading towards his opening. His eyes rolled as Pekka tongued over the soft scales, and then moved to lick right inside of his velvety walls which were soaked with his fluids. 

“Wow, you..you taste sweet? That’s different.” It didn’t sound like a complaint, more of a pleasant surprise which only caused Pekka to lick more inside of him. A haunted whine escaped him as Pekka sucked inside of his walls, the soft red flesh becoming wielding and pliable underneath his tongue. 

“You’re close aren’t you? Good. I want you to cum for me, baby. Anytime you want to.” Pekka’s voice was barely heard. His tone husky and deep, their main language becoming more fluid and saturated as Pekka brought him pleasure. The thought of Pekka getting his own satisfaction just from bringing Juuse pleasure was just enough to send him over the edge. A high pitched cry echoed off the rocky walls as he reached his peak again. This time it felt more earth-shattering unlike the first couple of times that he tried to do this on his own. 

He was never doing this alone again.

When he finally opened his eyes Pekka was still licking around his opening which sent another shiver down his spine. His claws had dug deep into the sand all around his body, anywhere he could reach he was trying to grab onto something. His chest heaved for breath, but Pekka helped him by cupping some water and then splashing it onto his body. He was purring happily as he ran his hands over his body, he felt amazing, and he knew this was just the start.

Pekka leaned over him to capture his lips, the vibrations of his purring making his lover groan as he licked into his mouth. The very first time they had kissed in his true form his teeth had accidentally nicked his bottom lip. Pekka had just run with it and kissed him even more passionately. The whole affair was very pleasurable.

Now they were a bit more careful as they kissed. He was shaking by the time Pekka finally pulled away from his lips, nuzzling his nose against his own. “You ready?”

Juuse thrilled softly at him, clicking his need to be filled. All the while sliding his hands down until he could grab onto his ass. He urged him further up until he felt the head of his dick brushing against his wet opening. He gasped as he rubbed himself along his hot hard member. He was desperate now to take him in.

“Shh, I’ve got you. Just relax. We’re going to take this nice and slow so this doesn’t end too quickly. I’m already close as it is.” Pekka said, his voice husky with arousal, and Juuse believed him. He might die if he didn’t get his dick deep inside of him. His womb fluttering deep within him to be filled with his alpha’s seed. True to his word Pekka moved up further on his body, propping himself up while he moved a hand down to grip at his hardened dick. “You ready?”

Juuse thrilled fast and frustrated as he took way too long to pop his dick inside of him. He took the initiative and used his strength to pull the man forward, sinking the head of his dick into his opening. Juuse’s eyes rolled as he cried out in relief. He wasn’t full yet, but just the head of his cock inside of him had him groaning with pleasure. Pekka wasn’t as composed anymore when he finally got his cock just barely inside of his body, and he urged him on more. Despite everything though he still felt Pekka holding himself back.

“Juuse. Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Juuse smiled full of warmth at his alpha’s concern. He leaned up to kiss his pouty lips, making his soon to be bonded mate smile into the kiss. “Okay, but if at any point you don’t like something you’ve got to stop me. Yes?”

He nodded, kissing him again for good measure before he finally eased back into the sand. Pekka positioned his body fully over Juuse as best as he could, and then after taking a breath began to push further into his body. He groaned as he felt his body responding to Pekka as he entered his opening. He squeezed around his cock making them both groan in unison as he pushed all the way inside of him.

“Oh fuck..fuck. I think..fuck I’m deeper than I’ve ever been before. Shit, you’re so hot and wet. Fuck Juuse.” Pekka husked out, his breathing becoming short and harsh as he had to stop himself from cumming too quickly. Juuse felt the same way, but he rubbed over his alpha’s back, assuring him that he was fine. Soon Pekka was bringing his hips back out, and then with some effort thrust a bit harder back into him. 

Juuse swore he’d died and went to the Gods above. His alpha’s cock inside of him hit all the right places. His womb practically sucking on his dick to milk the seed into his waiting body. Once Pekka finally gained a rhythm all that could be heard echoing the rock cavern walls, were the cries, groans, and the harsh wet slapping of their bodies colliding together. They echoed throughout the cove, urging them to fuck faster and harder. 

He couldn’t be sure how long it went on, but suddenly he felt his climax about to hit. He needed his alpha to fill him with his seed now or this first round wouldn’t work. And fuck he needed it to work. He would surely die if it didn’t. The deep burning fire within him nearly scorching him alive as he urged his alpha to fill him with his seed.

“Hm..fuck fuck Juuse. Juuse. Oh God, I’m going to cum. Do you want me to cum? Fill you up with my seed? I know you do. You want to get filled to the brim with your alpha’s seed. You want to get big and pregnant with my babies. Don’t you?” Pekka panted deep underneath his breath.

Juuse thrilled loudly, clicking until he sounded like a motorboat. He was desperate and Pekka knew it. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry. Fuck I’m...I’m about to cum. Fuck Juuse...Juuse…” he trailed off just as his hips started jerking erratically into his body. He watched and listened as Pekka went over the edge when he did he felt him start to cum inside of him. His eyes rolled as his body instantly came with him

He saw white for 3 seconds of his life as he felt his womb milk out everything Pekka could give him. The fire inside of him started to settle back down, and Juuse didn’t realize that he was nearly screeching until he saw Pekka hunched over him, trying to cover his ears. Juuse stopped and went to survey his now mate. He worried that he hurt him, but instead he found Pekka licking along his gills on the side of his neck. A shiver ran right through him as Pekka licked and sucked on the sensitive skin on his neck. Moving to scent him just as Juuse turned to do the very same. Arousal hummed throughout their connection making the fire shimmer on.

Pekka was still humping into his body which was perfectly fine because Juuse always enjoyed the after-effects of their love-making. He could still feel that Pekka was rock hard inside of him, and Pekka leaned up just enough to look into his eyes. He seemed worried, confused, and very aroused. Sweat glistened from his forehead, and his eyes were blown wide and dark with arousal. 

Juuse understood.

Not many humans have experienced a Mers heat before. So the need to fuck several times can become nearly overwhelming for the alpha. Juuse felt content now to let Pekka take whatever pleasure he needed. He wouldn’t need to go again for a while, but now that they were mates he wanted to assure him that he could do what he needed.

He clicked and then purred lovingly at him. He urged Pekka to move again which made the man straighten in surprise. “Are you sure?” Pekka’s voice was deep and breathless.

Juuse nodded, squeezing his ass to encourage him to take his pleasure. “Okay, okay. Just..sorry I feel..off. This...this is...different.”

Juuse kissed him sweetly making sure he knew he was fine. He smiled, getting comfortable as he felt Pekka’s hips twitch on top of him. He nodded for him to take his pleasure and Pekka did just that. He did eventually feel his womb open up again to take in more seed, but he wasn’t worried as Pekka was already grunting out his third orgasm.

When the heat took over. It took over both host. Since Pekka basically got a taste of his fluids he was fully submerged underneath the heat as well. His body acted out of need and pleasure alone. As the Alpha, his job was to copulate until he was bred with his children. So the heat would literally make sure that Pekka was full and ready to go anytime he felt the need to breed him again.

Which was constantly.

He spent the first good half of the day eating, drinking, and fucking. It felt amazing sure, but he knew he would be exhausted just as much as Pekka would be. Pekka grunted through his seventh climax, and then groaned as his body finally let him up. “Oh fuck...fuck. This...Is this how it’s going to be for...for a week?”

Juuse smiled shyly at him, shrugging his shoulders to say yes. Pekka groaned collapsing next to him on the sand and they curled up together. Resting until the next round came, but happy to know that they were now bonded mates for life. His womb felt more than satisfied and he was pretty sure that he was able to conceive on the first time Pekka came inside of him.

But now only time would tell if it caught or not. For now, they just had to survive the week without dying from sex in the process.

 

* * *

 

The heat had been shorter than what he initially thought it would be. Instead of a week it only lasted three days, which by that time he and Pekka were both grateful for. Juuse had his mate go check on their baby and assure Mae that they were alright. He knew she would give so much shit to him later on, but for now, he didn’t care. The need to be bred by his mate was too strong of an urge for him to care. After a time though Juuse had to convince his mate to go to bed and spend the night with their son so Mae could be with her family at night. 

He didn’t want to leave Juuse for a second, believing that he would be in pain if he left. He convinced him that he would be just fine, and thankfully at night, the heat wasn’t as strong. So he slept during that time anyways but had to sleep in the cove during the heat. Pekka reluctantly went back up to their home and took care of their baby upstairs, but he was grateful that he did. Pekka instantly became less tired after spending the night with Kal and making sure he went to bed on time. Though his mate did make sure to bring things to Juuse whenever he requested them. 

After the first day, it went by much more smoothly. The ache not as constant, but still there. By day three it became a dull throb, more of an itch to scratch than anything very uncomfortable. Pekka, of course, was the perfect lover, and mate throughout the whole period of time. Always vigilant and watchful if ever he saw Juuse get close to another peak in the heat.

By the time it was finally over Juuse was exhausted and Pekka looked drained. Once Pekka knew that he was going to be fine he left him to rest alone in the cove. Going to take care of Kal and their home while he used the next two days to recover, and swam out into the ocean to try and feel normal again. 

By the sixth day, he finally came out of the waters, changing back into his human form. He felt slightly bloated and had a feeling that he definitely conceived during the heat. It was an odd feeling, but he took it in stride going back to his normal day to day activities.  

Pekka went back to work as if nothing had ever changed. Then when he returned back home he smiled as he found Juuse in the kitchen making dinner for them and Kal sitting in his little highchair eating a piece of raw fish. Pekka would come up behind him, hugging him close before kissing him long and deep. They went back to their normal routine as if nothing happened at all, but Juuse began to see the change almost immediately.

At first, there was nothing, but then he began having cravings for things that he would have normally never eaten before. He got tired more easily than normal and felt more emotional. The biggest change, of course, was one morning he woke up and felt more bloated than usual.

When he looked in the mirror his eyes grew wide, mouth dropping as he placed a hand over the slight swell of his stomach. 

He was pregnant. 

Pekka was trying to make up for the days that he lost during the heat several weeks ago. So he would leave early for work to get more done during the day. Today though, he had decided to take off for a few days to work some more in the cove. He was building another room in one of the back caverns. Juuse looked into his own reflection’s eyes and smiled trying to hold back his tears.

He raced across the house towards the cove where he heard machinery being run. He worked his way through the cove smiling out towards the ocean where he saw Kal splashing happily in the water, he waved and went down to kiss his son before making his way towards the back cavern. He leaned up against one of the rock walls as he watched Pekka work. 

Pekka was wearing a white tank top and his blue jeans. One of his favorite caps was worn backward on his head, as he stuck out his tongue in concentration while he worked. The sweat glistening off of his strong tone body caught him off guard, hypnotized as his eyes lingered over his skin. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind from wandering as he finally approached him.

Pekka did a double take, grinning before he finally set his hammer back down. “Hey, love. Is everything okay? Was I too loud? I was trying to let you sleep in. Kal had gotten up early so I figured I’d let him swim while I worked on the room.” He said as he took off his work glasses. He went to grab for his eyepatch covering his left eye to lessen the strain to his right eye.

Juuse swallowed hard at the gorgeous sight of his mate, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at how much he loved the tall amazing man. Pekka gave him a look which said he could read his every emotion through their connection, which he could, but he shook himself again as he walked right in front of him. “No, you didn’t wake me. I got hungry, and well, I think maybe you would want to see this.”

“See what? Are you okay?!” Pekka moves to hold his waist, afraid that something might be wrong.

Juuse only giggled, “I’m perfectly fine. Though I might go through some weird cravings and I might have to get bigger clothes, but otherwise, I’m fine. More than fine actually. I’m great!”

Pekka’s right eye squinted in confusion making Juuse roll his own eyes before finally grabbing his mates hand, and bringing it up underneath his shirt. It was a bigger shirt so it wasn’t so tight on him, so he was able to disguise his small swell for a little while. Now he couldn’t wait any longer.

As soon as Pekka moved his hand over his stomach his eyes grew big and wide, feeling the slight swell of his stomach. It had been perfectly flat before, now he had an obvious bump that made Pekka go down to his knees. He lifted his shirt and Juuse helped to hold it up, trying to hold back his tears as Pekka stared wide-eyed at his stomach.

He finally looked up at him from his knees, unshed tears watering his right eye as a cautious smile graced his face. “Are you?”

Juuse nodded, “Yeah I think so. I’ve been having weird cravings lately and my moods have been all over the place. Then I tried to put on some of my favorite skinny jeans and I couldn’t get them on. So, yeah I think I am. Pekka, we’re going to be parents again.” He whispered at the end. 

Tears began to roll down both of their cheeks and it got so much worse for Juuse as Pekka leaned forward to kiss his stomach. Nuzzling the swell as his hands held his body close. “Oh my god Juuse you’re pregnant again! Fuck..I’m going to be Dad again. Fuck Juuse, I’m going to be a daddy to more babies!” He said looking up at him again.

Juuse sniffled as he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. His stupid hormones going crazy, his heart racing with love for his mate as he cried with joy with him. “Yeah, yes you are. I can’t believe it Pekka. I didn’t know honestly if it would happen. Not after what happened three years ago. I didn’t know if it would work. I’m just so happy it did. I’m so happy Pekka, I’m sorry.” He sobbed.

Pekka stood up gathering his mate up into his arms as he nuzzled into his neck. Juuse pressed his face into his chest, breathing in his sweat, his musk, his alpha. They scented each other even as the tears fell, the feeling of each other’s happiness even stronger than it had been before. The man he loved so much, and now the father to their future children. His heart felt so full that it might burst. It was going to be tough learning how to control these emotions.

The tears finally subsided and they began to laugh as Pekka rubbed over his stomach again. “Damn but you’re already showing. You shouldn’t be showing too much unless…” he paused pulling back to look at Juuse in the face.

Juuse realized all too late what he was saying. “Shit, I might be pregnant with more than one baby. I forgot about that. Mers are different than humans. We’re very much like most sea creatures. We can conceive and give birth to multiple babies at one time. So...fuck I could be pregnant with more than three at least.”

Pekka’s face grew pale, paler than normal and went to sit down. “Shit, I’m going to have to buy more baby clothes.” Juuse burst out laughing at that while Pekka gave him a stern look.

“Seriously! I had all this planned! I had a feeling that you were pregnant but I wasn’t for sure. So I went ahead and bought some baby stuff. I just got excited, but if we’re having..fuck..more than three than..damn I’ll have to order more. Which is fine I just forgot I suppose that Mers were different from humans.” He blew out a breath pushing his hair out from his face, as he tried to process the news that his mate was pregnant with multiples.

Juuse just giggled before making his way over to his mate and moving to straddle his lap. “Is that necessarily a bad thing? You can say later that your seed was so potent that you were able to get me pregnant with multiple babies at one time.”

“Not really sure if that’s something to brag about in the human world.”

Juuse giggled but he pressed on, too pent up now to back down. “Oh no? Well, in the oceans when an Alpha is able to impregnate their Omega with multiple babies, it means they’re very strong. It means too that you will take care of me very well and you will be able to give me good strong healthy babies each time the breeding season comes around. Most Mers would be very jealous. My big strong alpha. You got me very pregnant with that big dick of yours.” 

He watched as Pekka’s eye grew dark and Juuse smiled mischievously as he felt his erection begin to harden underneath him. He ground himself down over his lap and felt himself get wet with his own arousal as well. “I love knowing how big I’m going to get with your babies. I’m sure you’re going to like it too. Why don’t you show me just how happy you are to find out I’m pregnant.”

A surprised gasp escaped him as Pekka used his strength to pick him up and he wrapped his legs around his waist as he went to work kissing him. They were almost to the spare bed when they heard splashing down by the water. They froze and saw Kal calling out to them. They laughed together as Pekka eased him back down onto the sand. “Maybe after we put Kal down for his nap and then I’ll show you just how happy I am.” 

Juuse giggled again as they walked down the sandy beach so he could pick up his wriggling mass of their baby. “I think that would be best. Hi sweetie. You sleepy now?”

“Sweepy mama.”

“Okay baby let’s go take a nap and then after well go for a snack okay?” Kal thrilled happily making him smile big and wide. Every part of him leaping with joy knowing he was about to give Kal more brothers and sisters to play with. Kal wouldn’t have to be alone anymore and he would be a big brother which made him hug their son even closer to his chest.

He and Pekka laid Kal down for his nap and then Pekka took them back to the spare bed in the cove and he showed him just how happy he was to find out about the pregnancy.

In the afterglow of their activities, Pekka was wrapped around him, rubbing his hand over the swell over his belly. Smiling as if he had won the biggest prize of all. “So, how long until the babies come? It’ll be six months again, right?”

Juuse smiles leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Yes, Mers have a shorter time to wait. Six months and then I’ll give birth.”

“Will it be more painful this time with the multiple babies? I just remember how difficult it was for you the last time when we had Kal.” The concern was back in his voice and Juuse kissed him again just because he could.

“I don’t really know for sure. From what I’ve been told normally it would be no, there is no pain at all. Our bodies are supposedly built so differently than humans, so when we give birth it’s more uncomfortable than anything painful. But if you do it properly then there could be no pain at all. Just a lot of pressure before you finally give birth. But, this is only what I’ve been told. After what happened...I wasn’t supposed to feel any pain, but my body was still healing so I had no way to control that. I hope...I just hope we don’t lose any of them this time.” He felt anxious all of sudden, running a hand over his lower belly.

Pekka covered his hand over his own, pulling him right against his body. “You have nothing to be afraid of. I’ll be here all the way. You’re not alone through this. We’re going to bring our children into the world together and I’m going to make sure you’re as comfortable as possible the entire time. This is nothing like what happened three years ago. You’re safe and I would never let anything happen to our family. You just tell me whatever I need to know to be ready, and I’ll do my best to be there for you and the babies.”

“Did I tell you how much I love you today?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“Well, it's a lot.”

Pekka chuckled sliding down the bed to kiss at his lips. The sun was shining through the cove, the ocean breeze cool and whipping across their naked sweaty bodies tangled together. They listened to the ocean waves combined with the soothing breathing from Kal as he slept safely in his little bed. Juuse felt safe and in turn, he was sure that their growing children inside of him felt the very same way. 

 

* * *

 

**4 Months Later**

 

He ached all over.

His back, his legs, and his feet.

Everything just ached, but he knew it was also accounted for his growing belly. The weight of their children getting bigger making life so much more difficult to move around. Merbabies didn’t get as big as human babies, due to the fact that Mers had to carry multiplies for six months. But it still didn’t alleviate the weight of them inside of his body.

He was only two months away from his due date and he swore he was going to die. He honestly didn’t think about this part at all. He felt bloated, fat, very much like a beached whale. Pekka didn’t seem to care though.

“Hurting again?”

He nodded as a groan escaped his lips. He rubbed at his back as he waddled over to his mate, seeking out some comfort from him. Pekka cooed at him going to rub over his back too, leaning down to kiss his cheek while he slid a hand over the swell of his stomach.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry. I can give you a massage again if you want.” Pekka was nothing, if not the best mate ever. He helped take care of their home and Kal who grew just as much every single day. Juuse would also have to go out to the cove every month still for the full moon singing, and Pekka would help him out to the beach so he could change into his true form. He did actually look like a beached whale in his Mer form.

He hated it.

“You can if you want too. I just don’t know what to do to ease up the pain. I’ve looked at some solutions online, but most say that there’s really not much I can do. It sucks.” He pouted which only made Pekka aw at him, leaning down to kiss his pouty lips.

“I’m sorry love. Just think, we only have two months, and then you’ll be losing a lot of weight. All at once.” He chuckled at his stupid dad joke and Juuse snorted knowing he was going to be perfect for this. 

“Yeah yeah okay. Let’s just get there first at least. This is killing me to wait like this.”

“You still like it. I know you do don’t lie.”

Juuse blushed as he waddled towards the living room, “Maybe.” He called behind his shoulder before finally sitting down on one of their sofas. He smiled down at Kal who played with his toys on the floor, a wet towel wrapped around his tail to keep him from drying out inside of the house. Even though he could be out of the water, he still could go without some water for a long period of time. They would have to have him sleep in the cove every other night so he didn’t dry out on land. He sighed in relief as some of the aches let up, and he rubbed his hands over his belly. 

It had surprised both of them one night while he was sleeping to feel movement in his womb. He had jerked awake and moved his hand over the spot. There he felt bodies being pressed into his hand, and he felt tears prick his eyes. Pekka, of course, woke up from the jerky movements, assuming that he was hurt, but he just grabbed his hand placing it over his belly.

He looked back behind him to see his mate start to tear up as well, as they felt their babies moving for the first time. It was a moving moment for both of them as Pekka didn’t stop touching and rubbing at his belly. He had insisted that he talk to the babies now that they were moving. 

So it became a ritual every night before they went to sleep. He would rub lotion onto his belly like normal, but this time he would talk to their children. The first night Pekka did this Juuse hadn’t been able to hold himself back from crying. Stupid hormones. Pekka had taken it in stride. Saying sweet nothings to him, and cooing loving endearments to their growing children inside of his body. Every night if he wasn’t working late he would make sure to do this. Some weird human thing about babies can hear their parents even from inside of the womb.

Juuse hadn’t believed it at first, but with Kal, it had and then one night during the full moon when he was singing his praise to the moon god he felt movement just for him. He had been singing in his favorite spot, right where the light glistened into the cavern, he was running his hands over his belly. He sang of love. He sang of love for his mate, for his home, and for his children inside of him. Thanking the moon god for all of these precious gifts. 

That was when he felt a sharp movement against his hand. He panicked at first thinking that babies were in trouble, but he spoke softly in his true language to them, and they bumped up against his hand. He cried tears of joy as he continued to whisper soft clicks and thrills at his children inside of him. They seemed to respond each time with a bump or brush up against his webbed-hand. He smiled letting himself enjoy the feeling of his children responding to their mother. 

Mers were very intelligent creatures. Even before they’re born it is believed that they can sense their mother and father’s presence. They already could tell who their parents were. Juuse changed his songs to sing for his children. Singing to them softly and sweetly in their true language. They rippled happily underneath his touch, and he let himself cry tears of joy alone in the cove.

Since that time he took more time to spend in the waters and in the cove singing to his children. He would sing to them in his human form as well, which when he had shown Pekka what he had discovered he watched him cry tears of joy as well. The house became a warm bubble of happiness as they enjoyed their time watching his belly grow as the months went by. 

Kal had grown incredibly curious as well as he watched his mother grow with his brothers and sisters inside. The first time the babies responded to Kal’s clicking made their son cry out in surprise. Pekka and Juuse had to soothe him telling him that everything was alright, that his brothers and sisters just wanted to say hi. After that Kal had taken every opportunity to pat Juuse’s stomach to communicate with his siblings within. It was beyond endearing and he and Pekka knew that Kal would make for a great big brother.

Their children responded to all of them in different ways, and Juuse became eager with each passing day for his children to come as soon as possible. So he leaned his head back, rubbing his hands over his belly as he sang softly to his children. He could hear Pekka hum along to the song which was on his mind constantly as of late. Their children responded almost immediately to his touch and song, bumping up happily into his hands. He closed his eyes letting himself sing and relax onto the sofa before he finally came to an end.

When he looked back up Pekka was standing with their tea in both of his hands, a soft smile on his face. Juuse couldn’t help but smile back as he relaxed further back into the sofa. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Pekka’s smile grew wider, and finally moved to sit beside him on the sofa. It was his weekend, which was the best part of the week. Juuse and Kal had begun to feel lonely anytime he left, but Pekka, his ever genius mate, had suggested making his necklaces and bracelets again to sell online. Or even to go out to the Farmer’s Market in the small town they lived in at Stewarts Point.

Juuse had shrugged it off three months back, but then a month later he noticed Kal trying to weave the string together with some pearls but he became frustrated whenever the pearls fell off. So he caved. Juuse started gathering materials from the store to make his famous jewelry again. The people of the Stewarts Point area all knew about him and who he was. It was an older town that had become sort of a Mer Sanctuary to protect Mers from the outside world. (Which was another story for another day.) 

He and Pekka had been grateful when they finally moved into their new home. Juuse had even met some older Mers who showed them the town. It was nice to know that they didn’t have to hide forever. The Mers of the small town all respected each other’s privacy but would ask how each was doing if they came into town. Especially when they had Kal in tow in his little stroller, his little tail had been a dead giveaway.

Of course, word spread like wildfire when he and Pekka came into town the next month and found his belly swollen and full. One of the older Mer couples had congratulated them and pretty much every other person in town said the same things as well. The older Mers would give Kal special seaweed treats and say how good of a big brother he would be to his younger siblings. He had blushed the whole time hating the attention, but Pekka had laughed it off bragging to every person he saw.

Juuse had wanted to strangle him.

But after the first initial shock that went through the town, everyone backed off, asking how he was every so often, but otherwise conversing as always. He started going to the Farmer Markets with Kal whenever Pekka was at work. They sold his jewelry to those who came, with Kal’s help of course. His necklaces, bracelets, and keychain charms became a huge hit every weekend. He sold more than he’s probably sold in years. The older couples loved the charms, saying the pearls and shells looked lovely in the sunlight. Kal would brag off, as best as he could for his age, about how he helped too. 

Which brought in even more customers. He had to cover up his tail in his stroller, but Kal didn’t mind as he got to help make and sell the jewelry and charms.

He made an effort after that to swim into some deeper coves with Kal and ask some other Mers around if they had anything unique to trade to him. He always was able to get something pretty or special. Always creating it together with his fine leather or rope that he cut himself. He taught Kal how to string everything together and even taught him how to make some on his own. 

Pekka was extremely happy to see him doing something he loved again. He even invited Mae and her wife to visit the Farmer’s Market. They did come and loved every second of it. They brought Stephanie their daughter, who played peek-a-boo with Kal in his stroller since he couldn’t walk. Mae nearly beat Juuse to death when she discovered that he was pregnant. He apologized and offered them to stay for the weekend. They accepted and Pekka made sure to make a big dinner every night they were at the house. 

Steph and Kal would play with their toys on the carpeted floor which made him and Pekka smile knowing that Kal wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. 

Overall he was much better than he had been months prior and was enjoying everything despite the aches in his body. “Here, drink this. The tea should relax your muscles.”

“Thank you, love.” Juuse accepted his mint green tea and sipped at it with a sigh on his lips. He felt the babies move as he drank his tea, they apparently liked tea as well.

“Are they happy?”

“Why don’t you feel for yourself. They’d like to hear their papa again.” Pekka did just that, setting his cup down so he could run a hand over his belly.

“Hi, little ones. Do you like the tea? Your mama likes it too.” Juuse felt the babies move excitedly inside of him, making him giggle as their children happily bumped up into their father's hand. 

“I guess you guys like the tea.”

“I think they do, but I think they’re just happy to have their papa home for the day. Their mama is happy to have papa home too.”

“Oh? I think papas very happy to have a whole weekend with mama too.” He watched his mates eye grow dark and he matched him as Pekka went to remove the cup from his hands. He leaned down to capture his lips, licking into his mouth to taste the lightly sweet mint on his tongue. He groaned as Pekka rubbed over his belly, getting him pent up, and arousal began to course through his veins.

Pekka gently pushed him back onto the sofa making him sigh as he pushed his belly out into his hands. “God, you’re so big. Fuck you look amazing like this,” his mate whispered making him groan softly as he arched up into his touch.

Juuse bit his lip, feeling himself get wet already just from his alpha’s words alone. Pekka went to spread his legs apart and situate himself in between his thighs. His hole quivered wanting him to touch him, and he groaned as he kissed him hard and deep. “Is this okay? Or do you want to change positions?”

Ever always so concern, he loved his mate so much. “This is fine. Please, Pekka I need you! I need you so badly please!” 

His mate chuckled shushing him as he went to remove his clothes before they felt a tap on his arm. His instincts told him to take pause as Kal looked over the edge of the sofa curiously. “Oh right, forgot we’re not so alone anymore.” Juuse giggled as he kissed Pekka’s nose before his mate helped him to sit up.

“What’s wrong, baby? You want to sit with mama and papa?” 

“Yes, mama. I made a necklace!” Pekka leaned down to pick up their son since he couldn’t really bend over and placed him onto his lap. 

“Oh did you now? Let’s see it.” Kal showed them the colorful necklace. It was scattered with pearls and shells but it was unique which was why it made it so beautiful. “This is so beautiful Kal! You did such a good job! Are you wanting to sell this at the next Farmer’s Market?”

“No mama, this is for papa. It’s a prezent.”

“A present and that is so nice! I’ll wear this along with the necklace mama gave me. You want to help me put it on?”

“Yes, papa!” Juuse watched with a heart full of love as his mate helped their son place the necklace around his neck. It lay beside the necklace that Juuse had given him two years ago and his heart swelled as he felt the love that radiated from his family. He felt that the moon god was pleased made him sigh as he ran his hand over his swollen belly.

“It looks great bud! What do you think mama?”

Juuse leaned over and touched the homemade necklace along with his mother’s. He felt the strength, the history, the love and smiled. “Yes, it’s perfect. You did a great job baby.” Kal practically purred as he rubbed a hand over his little cheek. “How about we get some lunch and then we take a nap.” Just as he spoke they heard Pekka’s stomach growl and Juuse giggled while Kal clicked as they laughed together. “I guess that’s a yes.”

Pekka laughed with them as he went to carry Kal back into the kitchen. He set him down in his little highchair while Juuse helped set the table. Pekka made them some sushi, which was mostly for Juuse and Kal, but Pekka loved sushi as well so it made for a good lunch. Pekka had to make him double to be able to feed the babies he carried but he ate every last bite. They were cleaning Kal up when he began to drift to sleep as they wiped his little face clean.

“Aww, my poor baby is sleepy. Let’s get you to bed for a nap.” Juuse went to pick Kal up making Pekka rush over in a panic.

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’ve got this. I’m fully capable of laying our son down for his nap.” He kisses his mate to assure him that he was alright and then waddled down the hall to lay their son down. He kissed his son and watched as his little eyelids fell closed. “Sleep well, baby.” He wrapped a wet towel around his son’s tail and then left with the baby monitor in tow. 

He waddled back to find Pekka sitting back onto the sofa making him smile softly at the sight. He waddled back around until he was laying back onto the sofa again, rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach watching as Pekka’s right eye grew wide and dark again with arousal. “How about we start where we left off.”

His mate groaned before moving to spread his legs apart and then situate himself in between his legs. “I thought you would never ask.” His mate leaned back down to nuzzle at his scent gland as he  secreted his arousal towards his mate. They scented each other making him grow wet in between his legs as the need to be taken grew inside of him. 

“Please, please my mate. My love, I need you.” He begged which made his mate groan again.

Pekka moved back after another kiss to help him to remove his clothes. “Of course love. Let me help you get out of these.”

Soon his clothes were removed and he was left naked on their sofa. Pekka took a moment to look down at his young mate, swollen, and big with his children that he sired within him. He got hard just by the sight he saw before him. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Juuse preened. He ran his hands over his belly, arching back to make himself look bigger. Pekka moaned, moving to stroke himself through his sweats as he watched his mate touch himself. “Don’t you want to touch me too?”

Juuse’s eyes were dark, the haunting song in his voice luring his mate to him. He had long since become immune to Juuse’s song, but even here he couldn’t deny his own need to take his lover below him. He was about to take his own clothes off when a knock came to the door.

Juuse instantly grabbed a blanket from off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around himself. He slid back until he was behind his mate and Pekka turned to calm him down as he shook underneath his fingertips. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry, love I think that’s my package that finally came in. You’re safe I promise Sh.” He kissed and stroked over his mates covered body, feeling the shakes subside and his eyes grow back to normal as his mate calmed him down.

He nodded and went to silently sit on the sofa. Pekka sighed before adjusting himself and going to answer the insisted knocking at the door. “Yes?”

“Hey Peks, I’ve got a big box for you. If you’ll just sign here.”

“Oh yeah, thanks, Jerry. Sorry I completely forgot about this.”

“No worries. Here you go. You need help bringing it in?”

“Um..no no this is fine. I’ve got it. Thank you.”

Jerry their normal mailman waved them off and went back to his truck way off by the gravel road. Pekka blew an air of relief out and drug the big brown box inside of the house. After he shut the door he went back to his mate, sitting beside him to ease his comfort. “Love everything’s fine. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this, but I wanted it to be a surprise. You and the babies are perfectly safe I promise.”

Juuse swallowed hard to push away his past fears. Two years and he still couldn’t get over what happened. It still shook him to his very core. He just very nearly lost his life and the life of his mate. He lost one of their babies and his mate lost his sight in his left eye. It wasn’t something he wanted to experience again. And it all had started from someone knocking on the front door.

“I’m sorry. I..I’m still trying to recover I guess. I know it was two years ago but..but now that we’re comfortable with Kal and the other babies coming soon. I just get nervous.”

Pekka kissed his forehead. “Don’t ever be sorry for feeling that way. It’ll take time to fully feel safe, but always know this, I’ll never let that happen to you ever again. I swear it. You’re so important to me, you, Kal, and the babies. I would do anything to protect my family.”

Juuse nodded as he leaned against him. The warmth and safety filling him back up again. “Thank you. I guess I still have some healing to do.”

“It’s more than fine. Do you want to see what I got? I know we got interrupted, but if you want…” Juuse stopped him by kissing his lips. Smiling at him shyly as he nudged his shoulder.

“We weren’t interrupted. Just delayed. Trust me, we’re not stopping what we started, but I really want to see what’s inside of the box.” Pekka groaned. He had softened when Jerry had shown up, but he started to plump up just from Juuse’s words.

“Don’t say things like that. I won’t be able to do anything when you do.” Pekka whined as he buried his face into the side of Juuse’s neck smelling his arousal coming back up to the surface through his scent gland.

Juuse giggled softly, trying to keep a hand on the blanket around him, as he used the other to rub his back. “I like teasing you. Now come on, I really want to see what you got!”

Pekka kissed his neck before moving away to go drag the box over by the sofa. Juuse went to get comfortable again, putting his feet underneath him as he sat on the sofa. Pekka went to get some scissors to cut open the box and Juuse watched with eager anticipation as he finally got it open. 

He gasped as Pekka started to pull out baby clothes, each one a light muted color, but nothing was true male or female. Each one was gender neutral, but some had some frills along the sides which made Juuse release a thrill in his true language. “Pekka.” 

Pekka was smiling ear to ear as he pulled everything out. Everything was for the babies and Juuse thought his heart was going to burst. “So I know we’ve got some stuff already and I know you said that they won’t be able to really have anything until their toddlers, but I thought I’d invest into something. These are waterproof sleeping gowns. They’re like swimsuits except I know they’ll be born with their tails so these are closed up at the bottom so their tails won’t be irritated. I remembered how much of a struggle it was for us when Kal was born because of how sensitive his tale was. And it’ll be the same for the babies this time, right?”

Juuse nodded, smiling all the while as he went to pick up one of the onesies as Pekka continued to show off the little baby clothes. “Right, so these will help protect them from getting too irritated in the first few months, but then…” he opens up a clasp at the bottom making them into a gown. “When you unbutton the clasps like this, you’ll be able to make them into gowns for when they can have their tails in the water.”

Juuse felt the material for one of the onesies and was shocked to find them so soft and yet he could feel where it wouldn’t be destroyed when in the water for a long period of time. “Where did you find these? These must have cost a fortune!”

Pekka smiled, blushing as he touched the clothing. “They cost a little bit, but it was worth it. And Juuse with the job I have we don’t really have to worry very much about anything.”

Juuse sighed. “I know, I just hate you spending so much money.”

He leaned forward kissing Juuse softly, making his mate sigh as he did. “As I said, it was worth it. I love you and these are our children. So it’s worth it. Mae’s father actually recommended a guy who makes waterproof clothing. I didn’t believe it at first until he sent me one outfit to see what I thought. I loved them so much that bought enough to last us for a couple of months. They also have some really cute designs on them that I couldn’t resist. I even got Kal some new outfits too because I know how cold he gets inside of the house.”

Juuse giggled loving how excited his mate was getting about getting their children some new clothes. “I saw them, Kal will love these! They really are cute. I like the little mermaids on them.”

Pekka chuckled softly as he set everything aside. “I’m sure you do. I also have bottles and pacifiers that have a rubber on them that won’t break from their teeth. After Kal was born I learned too late about his teeth. I know you said they’re born with some teeth but not super sharp, but after what happened the last time I just wanted to take the extra precaution and go ahead and get these.”

Juuse picked up the little pacifier and smiled at the little designs on them. They all had a clip that could be attached to their onesies so they wouldn’t get lost in the water if they spit them out. Juuse didn’t know if he could fall more in love with his mate, but he was very sure that he would never love anyone else like he did Pekka.

Pekka pulled out toys, nightlights, and even lotions that would be useful for the babies. Things that they had needed for Kal, but at the time it was so sudden that they weren’t prepared, but he saw how far his mate went to assure that they were more prepared this time. Overall Juuse didn’t think he’d ever love another, not like this. “Everything is perfect. You really are the best alpha mate ever.”

Pekka blushed at the compliment as he placed everything back into the box. “Yes well, this is for my first family and I’m going to provide the best that I can.”

“I know and that’s why I want my Alpha to show me just how amazing you really are.” Juuse pushed the blanket off him to reveal his naked body to Pekka again. He was already wet and eager to be taken, his body responding to his alphas love and care to provide for their children. He laid back onto the sofa, keeping his eyes on Pekka the whole time as he spread his legs wide showing off his wet hole to him.

Pekka jumped up immediately, dropping everything as he did.

“Let your alpha show you just how happy he is.” Pekka practically growled and he stalked over to him to do just as he said.

They did eventually move everything down to the cove where the babies would be staying for the first few months. But it wasn’t until later into the day and after Juuse deemed a nap was only necessary with Pekka sleeping behind him. They set everything up in the cove and smiled as they surveyed the area. Kal was happily swimming in the ocean waters while Pekka held him from behind.

“It’s almost time.”

“Yeah, almost.” Juuse agreed, rubbing his hands along with his mates, over his swollen belly where their children bumped their hands happily greeting their parents.

 

* * *

 

**2 Months Later**

  
  


He should have asked Pekka to stay. 

He should have told him that he didn’t feel right today, but he figured it was just aches like he’s been going through for 6 months. But no this was different, definitely different from the other aches he’s been feeling.

Pekka had very nearly stopped going to work the closer and closer he got to his due date. But he had insisted that Pekka go back because it wasn’t fair to him to stay at the house all of the time when he could be at work helping to build up his Sea Wildlife Project. It was going very well. It was getting more and more followers every single day and his new blog about the Mers was gaining attention every single day. It was hard to come out from hiding, but several Mers have come out already to show the world that they existed. 

He still wasn’t ready to come out fully. Hell, he had nearly backed out from going into the small town for the first time after what happened two years ago, almost three now. He had somehow faced his fears and by doing so met some amazing and kind people. They protected the wildlife, including the Mers that traveled there. He loved the little area that they lived in now, and wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Pekka had reluctantly gone back to work but made him swear to call him or text him if anything happened. He promised, and now three weeks later he was struggling to get to his phone in the kitchen.

It had started yesterday. 

A dull ache that started in his lower belly. He had noticed his stomach had dropped some but had supposed it was because of the weight of their multiple children. But then this morning it doubled to being almost uncomfortable, unbearably so.

He tried walking around and rubbing at his lower back, but nothing seemed to work. He was just about to try and make some tea when he suddenly felt a blinding pressure overtake him and then he felt something pop inside of him. Fluid gushed from in between his legs and he groaned as the pressure made him double over.

The babies were coming.

He had to call Pekka immediately so he could come back home. He couldn’t do this without him. He literally wouldn’t be able to do this without him. If his alpha mate wasn’t there for the birth, then the babies might die because they wouldn’t be able to scent properly.

He had to explain this to Pekka two years ago before Kal was born. He had been curious because he knew the birth wouldn’t be like a typical human birth. He explained that with birthing the babies he had to do it in his true form and he had to be in the waters where the babies would stay for the first several years. 

The alpha had to be present the whole time. This was because when the babies were born, the first thing that would happen was the baby would scent their father first. The scent of protection and safety would help to calm their crying. Then the alpha would then hand the babies one by one as they were born back to their mother so they could feed and scent their mother. Assuring them of nutrients and love. Once the baby was calm and full from feeding then the alpha would lay the baby in their place to sleep.

It had to be this way, because during births if one or both parents weren’t present during the birthing process then the babies could die. This is due to the babies not feeling safe and their senses unable to process what was going on. They would ultimately panic and die. It was tragic and Juuse didn’t want that to happen at all.

He struggled for his phone on the counter as he rubbed a hand over his lower belly, urging his children to stay until their papa came home. He was more than grateful that Kal was taking a nap or otherwise this would have been even more difficult. He was nearly crying before Pekka finally answered.

“Hello? Juuse? What’s..”

“Pek...Pekka the babies are..the babies are coming...I need..” he panted but couldn’t get the words out as another moment of pressure overtook him. He breathed through it, he could hear Pekka on the other side telling him to stay calm. Telling him that he was coming home as soon as possible. He told him to go ahead and go to the cove. Juuse tried to say something about Kal, but Pekka told him to not to worry and go to the cove. Juuse could hear him scrambling in the background, apologizing to his co-workers. His office knew about him as well, so when he heard Pekka say the babies were coming he heard people in the background urging him to leave.

Juuse was grateful for the kindness of everyone he’s met, and now he cried in relief as the pressure finally eased up. “Oh god Pekka. The babies want to come really..really badly.”

“I know. I know. Listen I need you to stay calm. Go to the cove. Go get ready, and I’ll be home as soon as possible. Kal will be safe I promise. You told me as long as you were calm the babies wouldn’t come until they knew I was home. So go to the cove and I’ll be home soon. I love you.”

“I love you too. Oh my God, the babies are coming today Pekka.”

He heard Pekka’s voice hitch slightly, possibly holding back tears as he heard a car door being shut. “I know. I’m really excited too. Now go, I’ll be home soon.”

With his promise, he relaxed as much as he could, before he finally eased himself away from the kitchen counter. He grabbed for the baby monitor just in case, because even though he was about to give birth there was no way he would forget about his first baby who was still taking his nap. He waddled towards their basement and then slowly made his way down to the cove. It became more and more of a struggle leading up to his due date to go to the cove in order to sing. Pekka was always there to help him, but he usually kept his phone nearby so if he needed help he could call his mate. 

He gave a sigh of relief as he made it to the cove. He used their spare bed in the nearest cavern to undress out of his clothes. Then he waddled slowly down until his feet hit the wet sand. He could feel the change and he let it come upon him. The ocean waters urged him to come and come he did.

When he emerged from the waters he could already feel his body preparing for the birth. His slit had already begun to open, becoming wet and swollen to ease the way for the babies as they were born. His nipples had already started to swell slightly to feed their children his milk while they were young.  

Pekka had been beyond curious about this little feature of himself that he had nearly forgotten about after Kal had been born. His nipples had become more sensitive closer to his due date, and then recently he had begun to leak his milk. Pekka had enjoyed that immensely. Juuse enjoyed when Pekka was enjoying himself too. 

Juuse moaned slightly as he remembered Pekka taking him as he sucked on his nipples. Drinking his sweet milk to relieve some of the pressure from him as he fucked into his body nice and slow. As he remembered he felt himself get warm all over, his opening getting wetter remembering his mate taking him so well.

A haunted sigh escaped him as he ran his hands over his belly, allowing the pleasure of the memory to keep him calm. He slid a hand up and then went to rub at his swollen nipples, getting his milk flowing for when the babies were ready to feed. He was enjoying himself at this moment completely. He had been afraid that there might be pain after what happened the last time with Kal, but this time he felt nothing but pleasure. He continued to touch himself even when he heard his mate enter the cove.

“Juuse?”

Juuse turned slightly from where he was barely up on the beach and thrilled happily at his mate, his words gone now that the birthing was about to begin. 

“Good. I’m glad that you got down here safely. Just give me a moment to get changed and then I’ll be right in the water with you. I brought Kal with me as well. I thought it would be best to have him close by in case he woke up.” Juuse clicked at his mate happily as he saw their son still fast asleep in his arms. He watched his alpha lay their son down on the spare bed close by and then began to strip out of his clothes. After he was finished he picked Kal’s sleeping body back into his arms and then made his way down to the water.

He took a moment to readjust to the cooler temperatures, but then wadded the waters while Juuse swam with him towards the back end of the cove. There was a crevice towards the back, near one of the caverns, that had a little bubble of sand that had a rock wall surrounding it. This was made out to be the place where the babies would sleep. Pekka worked for months, with Mae’s father coming every so often, to build up this little sanctuary for the babies. Juuse had dubbed it as their nest. 

They built it to where the water’s tide didn’t completely submerge them but came up just enough to cover them so they were comfortable. Pekka had gone ahead and got waterproof blankets for each baby that would come. The problem was they had no idea how many they were going to have. So he and Mae’s father came up with a solution to dig out the sand until it made out into a little hole for them to lay down in. They made out eight crevices and Mae’s father showed Pekka how to make more if surprise babies came.

Pekka loved that they were having multiples, but he was honest to Juuse when he said he hoped it was less than eight. Juuse had laughed hard, promising him that if it were eight he’d be much bigger than he was. Pekka had to sit down for about 10 minutes on that one.

The area was really perfect because this was usually where Juuse liked to lean up against the rocks. Pekka would sit on the naturally built-in steps made up by the rocks around them. So Juuse swam up close to the little baby quarry and leaned up against his favorite spot. He felt comfortable and ready to have the babies now.

Pekka was tall, which Juuse loved, so he was able to stand no problem in the little inland to help with the birth. His body felt pent up waiting for the next way of the unbearable pressure to hit him again. He click clicked at Pekka once he laid Kal down in his own little crevice, it was made a bit bigger as he grew older each year. When his mate was finished getting the babies nest ready he came back to help his mate. “I’m here love. I’m here. I can’t believe the babies are coming today.” His alpha ran a hand over his belly making him purr in satisfaction as he went to lean further back against the inland.

“Good. I want to make sure you’re as relaxed as possible. You may not feel a lot of pain, but I still don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Juuse thrilled at his mate, wanting to kiss him for how protective and loving he was during this process.

Pekka smiled leaning down to kiss his mate before sliding a hand down underneath the water to check his opening. “It feels like you’re ready, but don’t push until you feel like you need too. When the next wave of pressure comes, see if you can push. If you don’t feel ready then I’ll be right here to help ease your discomfort as much as I possibly can.”

Juuse purred and then thrilled at his mate, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes for how safe and loved he felt in the moment. When the next hit of pressure came he didn’t feel the need to push just yet. He felt safe, so his body was going to ease him into the birth now that the danger of being alone had passed. Pekka held his hand and ran a hand over his stomach. He couldn’t tell him that was what he had wanted, so he had pulled his hand down so he could show him what he wanted.

This went on for about thirty minutes and he swore he would cry with how pent-up he felt. 

He groaned in frustration as another wave came and went, this time more intense than the last one. He felt like it was about time. “I’m sorry love. I wish I could ease your discomfort more.”

Juuse clicked sadly moving to lean his head against his chest, Pekka had squatted down just enough so he could hold his lover close. “I know. You’re close. The babies will want to come very soon I’m sure.”

Just as he said this his body released another wave of fluids and the pressure nearly became blinding. He felt movement in his womb and he knew the babies were coming. He squeezed at Pekka’s hand clicking and whirling insistently at him. Pekka noticed his distress and went to touch his opening. 

“Oh shit, you’re dilated. The babies are coming,” he said it barely in a whisper as he went to look over his lower body.

Juuse looked to his alpha and felt fear overcome him very suddenly. What if something went wrong? What if his body wouldn’t be able to handle this? He was so scared to lose his babies. He didn’t want to lose any of his babies. Not like what happened last time. Pekka must have sensed his fears as he went to kiss and rub at his skin. “Shh, love, I’m right here. The babies are going to be just fine. You can do this. Just let your body do what it needs to do. You’re so incredibly amazing. Your body can do things that normal humans couldn’t even dream of doing. So I know you can do this. You can bring our children into the world and I’m going to be right there every step of the way. Love you, you’ve got this.”

Juuse felt tears roll down his eyes as a soft click escaped him. He sang a small song of love and safety for his alpha and his children and then he finally felt the urge to push. It was an odd sensation for him as if he were trying to release something from deep within him. It wasn’t like the last time when he had Kal. The last had been incredibly painful. But this time was different. He grunted as he pushed, feeling the first baby in his canal as he strained to bring them into the world. There really was no pain at all this time just a tremendous amount of pressure that he so desperately wanted to be released. It was as if he were right at the brink of orgasming, but this was completely different, much more intense. 

He didn’t feel like he made any progress until Pekka gave a sharp gasp of surprised. “Juuse I see the head! The baby is right here!” He whispered in excitement. He pulled one of his hands down, which had been rubbing over his belly, to feel right at his opening. He felt more tears watering his eyes as he felt the head of their baby right at his opening. He thrilled in excitement as well as he and his mate shared a moment together.

The moment passed quickly as the urge to push again hit him hard. He felt some of the pressure release as he got the head out and then he strained at the baby’s shoulders. He bucked his tail hoping to help push the baby out and finally, he got past the shoulders. He then felt Pekka move quickly to help the baby out completely as the pressure was released from him. He cried out as the baby came free, shaking as if he just had the best orgasm of his life.

He had closed his eyes as he had pushed and strained on the first baby, but when he gradually opened his eyes he saw and heard the first cries of their baby in Pekka’s arms. “Shh. I’ve got you. I’ve got you, little one. Come here I’ve got you.” He watched as his mate cooed at their first baby, bringing the baby to his scent gland on the side of his neck to allow their child to scent him. The baby’s cries slowly subsided until they were just soft gurgles, Juuse felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw that Pekka was crying as well.

“Oh my God, Juuse. They’re so small. Look how small. So perfect.” Pekka praised their child as he brought the baby back to kiss over their little cheeks. Juuse felt sobs escape him along with soft songs of love and happiness for the birth of their second child. He suddenly felt the connection of his child within him. It was very much like how it felt when he had Kal. It was an odd feeling at first but then solidified as he beckoned for Pekka to bring the baby to him.

When he did Pekka leaned down to kiss him lovingly before gently setting their baby into his waiting arms. Juuse thrilled softly at their baby who gurgled softly back. He ran a gentle hand lovingly down over his baby. Their pale skin very much like his, but their little tuft of hair was blond very much like their papa’s. He smiled down at his little one, thrilling softly at them as he touched their tail. It wasn’t very long yet, the scales were very soft, but the colors were rich which meant they would be beautiful as they got older. As he touched their tiny fins the baby gurgled as if laughing and he and Pekka smiled at their baby’s happiness. 

The baby soon began to whine softly and Juuse knew what they needed. He brought the baby up to his nipple and they soon latched on and began to drink his milk. Juuse purred and hummed at their little one as he fed. Pekka watched, standing beside his family as Juuse fed their first of many babies.

“So perfect. Do you know what gender the baby is?” 

Juuse nodded towards him, gesturing towards his mate, trying to communicate that he could sense more male attributes over female from their first baby. Pekka finally understood as he went over to get the first onesie. “Then he’ll be Niclas. Is that alright with you?”

Juuse thrilled happily agreeing to the name. The first baby of many. Niclas Rinne-Saros. The moment came to an end when Niclas released his nipple, smacking his little lips in satisfaction as he purred so softly. So soft that Pekka wouldn’t be able to hear him. Juuse did and kissed his little forehead, praising his little one for feeding so well. Just as Niclas finished feeding he felt the building pressure, the urge to birth their next baby hit him again.

“Here, let me get him dressed and get him settled. I’ll be right back. Are you okay?”

Juuse groaned as he began to push again, but nodded because it would take him a moment to get their next baby out. Pekka kissed his cheek and then took their baby from his arms. He gently began to dress their little one in the tiny onesies, tucking their tail snug in the outfit and then went to wrap him in his new blanket. Niclas purred in his throat and Pekka swore his heart would burst with joy. He kissed his son and then placed him into his little nest. He watched his son lick his lips before settling into his new bed. Pekka went to clip his small pacifier onto his onesie and then move it to his son’s lips. His son’s nose twitched very much like his mate did when he was curious about something, but after deeming it safe went to suck it into his mouth. He began to chew and suck happily onto the pacifier as he finally fell asleep. 

He looked over to see Kal still fast asleep and he smiled as he watched his two sons sleeping peacefully in their little nests. Pekka had to tear his eyes away from their sons to go back to his mate, who looked like he was very close to birthing their third child. 

Juuse had dug deep grooves into the rocks around him as he bucked his tail, urging their child to come out. Juuse caught Pekka in his peripheral and hissed as he felt the head push against his opening once again. “So close love. I can see the head, just keep pushing. You’re doing so good.” Pekka encouraged him and Juuse clicked as he continued to push.

After what felt like a lifetime their third child was finally born into the world through a grunt and a cry of pleasure that ran right through him. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, all the while Pekka washed their second child and then went through the ritual of scenting with the baby. Juuse could sense female on this child and thrill softly, a happy joy for their first daughter. 

When he opened his eyes he could see Pekka soothing a gentle finger over their baby’s face. His long fingers touching her little body. He could see darker hair on their daughter and he purred wanting to see her for himself. Pekka chuckled kissing their daughter’s cheek before moving to place their daughter into Juuse’s arms. Juuse thrilled at their little girl and watched as her eyes opened for him. He clicked louder and faster seeing blue eyes that matched both his and Pekka’s. She was beautiful, very much like their sons. “They’re a girl, right? I wasn’t sure, but the face is softer than Niclas’s.”

Juuse clicked nodding that he was correct. Pekka grinned big and wide at figuring it out so quickly. He loved his mate so very much. He went through the process of scenting and touching their daughter's little body. Her little tail was soft as well, but her color was darker, just like his were. A deeper blue that would glisten in the sun when she got older. She gurgled at her mama and Juuse moved her so she could feed as well. She closed her eyes as she relaxed against his chest, drinking her fill of his milk. Pekka looked like he was in heaven and Juuse couldn’t blame him. He was so very happy that he knew he would be singing for days once the birthing was complete.

“I was thinking Milla for her, what do you think?”

Juuse thrilled and gestured Pekka to lean down so he could kiss him sweetly. “Good. I liked it too. Is she ready to be laid down too?”

Juuse could feel her release from his other nipple and smack her little lips as well. Tummy full, and sleepy. He purred at his daughter, kissing her forehead before handing her off to his mate. The whole process started right back up again just as he did. Pekka dressed and set their daughter in her new bed to sleep while Juuse worked to push their next child into the world.

After their fourth child was born, fed, and placed down to sleep with their siblings, another boy, Juuse tried to convey that he felt a break in between the next clutch of babies. Pekka nodded understanding and Juuse let him go so he could get out from the water for a little while. He knew he was still human and being in the water for so long was tough on his body. He still stayed close by, but he went to get them some snacks and drinks to refuel before the next baby came. 

Juuse still felt full, not as much as before, but still full. He took some laps around the pool by the beach and then went to peek on his sleeping children. They gurgled and purred in their sleep, and he felt a deep satisfaction for his alpha mate providing a safe haven for their babies. It would stay dim in their little nest but would get some sunshine at certain parts of the day so they weren’t completely in the dark. Their wet sandy beds were perfect for keeping them both cool and warm at the same time. The perfect temperature for their little bodies. The outfits did get wet but they looked light on them, not heavy and so very soft for their sensitive skins. 

They loved their pacifiers, sucking away at them and purring as they slept. The best part was Pekka had gotten the little pacifiers labeled with their names on them, so they could tell which baby was which. Juuse would be able to sense who was who, but he just knew he had the best alpha mate ever regardless. Pekka would use them until he could identify them himself, which he was more than fine with. His heart swelled with love for his growing family.

“You doing okay love? Do you need anything else?”

Juuse shook his head smiling up at his mate from the ledge. He had a granola bar in his hand as he ate and a towel wrapped around his waist. Juuse had watched him try to get dressed into some shorts at first, before just throwing the towel on around him. Juuse bubbled with laughter as he struggled, and Pekka threw a piece of sushi at him. 

He caught it straight into his mouth.

Pekka had rolled his right eye in response.

After a time they both took a nap. Pekka went to sleep in the spare bed in the cove and Juuse swam underneath the bay to his cavern underneath. He felt exhausted and slept until he felt a pop release from inside of him again. The second clutch was about to come. He swam back up to the surface and was shocked to find that it was dark outside. He hadn’t realized just how long he had slept.

Pekka was cleaning up some of the drawers out by the little space they used whenever he needed to swim. He could sense that one of the babies had awoken at some point and his mate had gone to ease their discomfort. Kal was now very much awake and was curiously looking in on the clutch of his new siblings.

Juuse smiled as he swam over to purr lovingly at his children, letting them know that their mama just needed some sleep before their other siblings came. Kal thrilled up at him, communicating to him through their language about his siblings. He was curious and excited to know if these were his brothers and sister. Juuse clicked back telling him they were and purred at the babies again to tell them about their big brother.

He listened to them purr back in response from behind their little pacifiers. He saw that Luukas had spit his out and was whining softly to get it back. Juuse gently placed the paci back and he eagerly sucked on it, purring like a motorboat when he got it back. Juuse purred back before a gasp escaped from his lips. Kal looked up with fear in his eyes at the sound. 

Juuse whirled at his son that he was alright, that his other siblings were about to come. He then swam back over to his spot, with Kal following, and started clicking loudly to gain his mate’s attention. Pekka looked up from what he was doing and quickly moved back towards the water. “Is it time again?”

Juuse nodded, clicking his frustration as the need to push became strong again. “Okay, I’m coming back in.” Pekka dropped his towel where he stood and came back naked into the water. Kal was scared and Juuse wanted to ease his comfort, but the need to push was nearly too great. Pekka understood though and went to pick up their son into his arms.

“Hey bud, I know this all is pretty scary, but your mama is just having your brothers and sisters right now. He’s not hurt, it’s just a lot to bring your siblings here. But I have a big job for you. I want you to watch over your brothers and your sister while I help mama bring your other brothers and sisters here too. Can you do that?”

Kal looked back over to Juuse who smiled sweetly at his son through the strain. Pekka brought Kal back so Juuse could kiss his cheek and click to assure him he was okay. Kal nodded and Pekka took him back over to the nest. “Just make sure they’re okay. If their pacifier comes out you just gently set it back into their mouths. Okay?” Pekka showed his son what to do after Milla had spit hers out as well. Kal’s eyes were wide with curiosity as he watched the whole ordeal. He nodded again making Pekka smile before kissing his forehead. “That’s my good boy.”

Pekka went back to Juuse at his spot and just as he did Juuse went to grab for him and Pekka was soon right there to hold him close. “Okay, I’m here now. Let’s bring the rest our children into the world yeah?” 

Juuse thrilled softly up at his mate in agreement, as he ran his hand over his smaller swell of a belly. His mate smiled full of warmth down at him before wading in the water until he was close to his lower body. He had made sure to be ready when the babies were coming, so he could pull them out when they were born.

Very soon the urge to push came back over him hard again. They went through the same process as they had earlier in the day, two more beautiful babies born into the world. Another boy and another girl. They now had four boys and two girls, Henri and Leena.

Kal who was ever vigilant kept his eyes on his siblings, taking his duties as the older one very seriously. The urge to swim back to his mama and papa were great, but he remembered how proud his papa was for watching his siblings. So he stayed put, watching over them until his papa would come by every so often to bring another brother and sister to the clutch. 

He clicked softly at them all in wonder. They were so small and his papa would always praise him for doing a good job watching over them. One of the older of the clutch, he learned was Niclas because of his pacifier, had spit his out again as he tried to click back at him. Kal whirled softly and reached up to place the paci back into his little brother’s mouth. Niclas purred happily and Kal clicked back just as happy to have more siblings to play with later on. 

The last two came into the world smoother than the rest had, which was great for Juuse, who was now feeling sore and swollen around his opening. Pekka went quickly to get some lube to hopefully ease some of his discomfort since they didn’t know how many babies Juuse still had to birth. Juuse whined at how hot and puffy he was. Pekka rubbed gently over his opening, encouraging his body to produce more fluids as his mate tried to bring him pleasure. He rubbed his long fingers inside of his velvety soft red walls making Juuse groan as he felt his insides quiver with pleasure. 

He then watched his mate do something that made him yelp as he lifted his lower body up and then leaned down to lick into his hole. Juuse cried out, digging his claws into the rock wall behind him, and pushing his hole further up into his mate’s mouth. He thought months earlier that he would feel more discomfort than what he was experiencing right now. His body felt coil tight and ready to burst as his lover sucked his soft walls. The fluids that he exerted getting all over Pekka’s lower chin and neck as he sucked and licked into his body. 

His eyes rolled, and suddenly he was hit with a burst of pleasure. 

He climaxed. His orgasm rocking right through him as he tried to jerk in his mate’s strong arms. Just as he came he felt the baby move inside of him. He had thought he was done. There had been no movement, and he swore he felt empty. But the surprise baby had been pushed while his alpha had brought him pleasure. He had been so distracted that he didn’t feel the movement from within him. 

He groaned, clicking at Pekka to set him back into the water. Just as he did he began to push in earnest, feeling the baby move through him quicker than they had before. Something felt wrong, but he wasn’t sure what. He clicked at Pekka to be ready, he saw concern fill his eyes as he readied to welcome their baby into the world. He cried out as the baby was born, but just as Pekka was cleaning the baby he felt something was off.

“Juus...Juuse he’s not crying. What’s wrong with him? Juuse something’s wrong he’s not crying?! I don’t think he can breathe!” Juuse felt his heart clench and he pushed his weak body up towards his mate. Pekka was trying to rub at their babies chest, trying to bring life to their little body, but nothing happened.

Juuse gave a shrill cry as he looked down at his pale baby boy. He wasn’t breathing. Juuse desperately took the child from his mate and clicked at his baby to wake up. He nuzzled and scented the baby but nothing worked. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and he gave a harsh cry for his stillborn child. Nothing seemed wrong with the baby on the outside, but he could feel a deep disconnect from within. He sang of lost for their child, hiccuping sobs in between each line as he tried to bring his child back to him.

He felt cold and numb as his mate came over to hold him close. Juuse leaned into his touch, his sobs becoming softer as he felt his mates sorrow as well. He looked up to see Pekka’s eyes closed trying hard to stay strong, but this was his child as well. He pushed himself up as much as he could to lean his forehead against his mates. Pekka finally cried too, touching their foreheads together as they cried their sorrows for the loss of their child. They were grateful to have the babies that were born, but it would have been better to have all than lose one.

Then came a very soft cry.

Juuse and Pekka jerked to look down and found their baby crying so softly that they could barely hear them. Their son began to take deeper breaths and began to cry louder until it echoed off the cavern walls. It was the most beautiful sound Juuse has ever heard. 

Pekka squeezed them close. Juuse used his tail to wrap around his body, pulling himself up so they could both hold their son together. Pekka gently urged the baby up so he could scent him properly. Pekka was crying, but this time grateful tears of joy. “My baby boy. My sweet baby boy. We thought we lost you.” The baby quieted just a little as he scented his father properly and then Pekka gently moved the tiny boy to his mother’s arms. 

Juuse kissed and thrilled at his son. The baby in return gave soft purrs in response. Juuse could feel that their son was weak, possibly with the difficult birth, but they didn’t know. All he knew was they would have to take extra care of their tiny boy. “Eeli. You’re definitely going to be Eeli.”

Juuse clicked his agreement on the name. Eeli being the Finnish name for bravery. Their sweet tiny boy was brave and strong enough to survive and thus giving him the name. Juuse brought the boy down to feed him. He wasn’t very strong at the moment, but as he fed, he began to build up his strength. Juuse purred happily as he felt the connection between his son grow stronger. He knew that they would still have to take extra care for him, but they would love him no matter what.

When Eeli finished he and Pekka just stayed close, rocking with the waves of the tide that came in. Juuse started to sing softly of his love and joy for his children that were born into the world. He sang the ups and downs of what happened, and all the while he heard his mate trying to hum along with him. It made him sing more. He listened and heard the soft purrs from his children trying to sing with him, Kal was a bit older so he sang almost in harmony with him, and he felt blessed in that very moment for the life he now had. So different unlike what happened two years prior.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there together until he and Pekka went to set Eeli in his soft bed beside his other siblings. Kal looked up with worry but they reassured him everything was alright. Everything felt more settled now. Deep in his bones, he felt a pure satisfaction that couldn’t be met any other way. At this moment he felt whole. He felt connected with everyone, and his whole body vibrates with the eternal energy that came from deep within. 

He felt tired and weak himself, but he couldn’t complain even if he wanted too. Pekka took him by surprise by lifting him up and kissing him long and deep. He wrapped himself around his body, pushing himself up until he was slinging his arms over his shoulders.

“You did it. Look what you did love. You brought our babies here to us. Thank you for making me the happiest mate and father in the world. I love you.” He kissed him again, and he wished he could take him again. To show him that he belonged to his alpha just as much as he belonged to him. But he couldn’t due to the births. He was fine with it though. They kissed and touched each other for the longest before Juuse went to let him go.

Pekka looked at him in confusion before Juuse started to push him off. “Oh, it’s your private time now, yeah?”

Juuse frowned because yes it was, and he had to stay underneath the water until he healed fully. He would come up to care for the babies whenever they needed him, but otherwise, for the next week, he would have to heal alone. “It’s fine, love. Just know I’ll miss you terribly. Just let me know when I can come back down. Love you.” His mate kissed him again before moving to kiss his children goodnight as well. Kal kisses and hugs his papa as well before he moved to get out of the water

He sang after him and Pekka smiled. Full of warmth and love before he grabbed his clothes, and then made his way out of the cove. Juuse ached to have his mate with him, but the urge to heal and sing were more powerful over being with his alpha. 

So, he checked his children once again. Poor little Kal, who had been the perfect older brother was trying hard to stay awake to keep an eye on his younger siblings. But Juuse moved to cradle him close and Kal didn’t fight as he wrapped himself around his mama. Juuse cooed and praised his eldest for how well he did watching over his younger siblings, but now it was time for them to sleep. 

Kal laid his head down onto his shoulders, falling asleep almost instantly. He then swam down to his spot below with Kal in tow. He laid down with his son as he curled up close within the safety of his arms. Kal was fast asleep and Juuse allowed himself to finally sleep as well, and sleep he did.

 

* * *

  
  


**Epilogue**

 

“Is it rolling?”

“Yes, Pekka it is. I know how to work an iPhone.”

“I’m just..okay. Hello! My name is Pekka Rinne and this is another video blog for today.” He moved over to where the bathroom was and went to open the door.

“Papa! Papa! Papa!” Seven different thrills and small voices called out all at once from their children in the large jacuzzi bathtub. They were still in their true forms swimming over each other to see their Papa who came to see them in the bathroom.

“Mama!” Juuse giggled behind his phone as he waved at his babies. Pekka went to sit on the edge and then went to pick up their eldest son Kal. Kal thrilled and giggled as Pekka tickled his ribs. His little tail jerking wildly as he blew on his little belly. He was almost 3 years old, but he still was just as small as the others.

“How’s my big boy today? Hm? You ready to see your surprise?” Pekka said as he sat his son astride on his lap. His little tail slapping his leg in excitement. 

“Yes, Papa! You say...You said it helps with my legs?”

“That’s right. This will help so you can walk or run anywhere with everyone else! So you can go play on the beach with everybody. You excited?”

“Yeah! I’m excite Papa!”

Juuse and Pekka shared a laugh. Both excited as Pekka carried their son over to the other side of the room. Their other children gathering around the edge of the tub to watch. All curious and excited all at once. “Can you turn into your other form baby?” Juuse asked from behind the phone.

“Yes, mama.” The boy was always reluctant to change because of his legs. Pekka held him as he changed, it took a little bit of work, but then he was in his human form. He tapped his legs with both hands, frowning down at them.

“Mama? Will this help my legs move?”

Juuse had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat. Months back when the babies had finally started to try and change into their human forms, he and Pekka had assumed that it would be Eeli who would have difficulties due to not being alive when he was born. But he had a dark feeling that Kal would be the one that suffered the worst out of all of them. The painful birth three years back had been a sign that something was wrong. Kal never tried to change, not once into his human form and he and Pekka had always been worried as to why. He had been right to worry. When all of them had fully changed, even Eeli, who had actually grown much bigger than all of them, had all begun to learn how to walk. When this happened they had discovered that Kal didn’t feel any movement in his legs. He was paralyzed from the waist down in his human form. This was why he had been so reluctant to change.

Juuse had cried until his eyes hurt that night. He blamed himself. Blamed the moon god for doing this to his child, but Pekka, his ever strong, loving, and amazing alpha mate had comforted him. They had cried together over the discovery that their child would never walk as the others did, but they promised to give him the best life he could ever have. Then Pekka started putting money aside. Three months later they were able to invest in what would hopefully help their son to be a part of what their siblings did every day.

It had been worse when their children had asked what was wrong with him. They were Mers, they were far more intelligent than the average human. So they had to sit down and explain what was going on. It hurts still to think about what happened to their baby boy, but they loved him just as much as the rest. 

In all honesty, though, Juuse was pretty sure that Pekka favored the boy over the rest. He didn’t blame him. Not only was the boy intelligent, but he was almost a spitting image of his father when he was a boy. So, of course, he always favored him more. So this moment has been incredibly important to Pekka for months now. He even started a Vlog of the babies and their growth. He’s gained over 1 million subscribers. Despite being god awful at recording everything.

Juuse then stepped in to help film everything, because even though he was the smartest man he knew. A man who was head over the main Graphic Design Agency in the district, he could not for the life of him figure out how to use a phone. Just one of the many reasons why he loved him so much. 

Juuse was able to swallow past the initial shock of his baby’s words, smiling sweetly at him from behind the phone. “Yes, baby. This is going to help your legs so you can play with everyone. So when we go out to the beach we can play with the beachball that you just got!”

His son's eyes lit up and he was grateful to be behind the phone because he was sure he would cry again. Pekka looked on the verge as well. “Alright Kal, this is it right here!”

He pushed out one of the best electric wheelchairs they could find. It was adjustable to fit him as he got older and could be used even when he was an adult. They customized it with waves and different colors like he loved so much. They also had his name placed onto the back. “What is it, papa?”

“This baby is called a wheelchair. Do you remember Martha at the market? You remember she was sitting in a chair that moved?”

Their little boy’s eyes widened as he nodded.

“Good. Because that’s what this is! You’ll be able to move all by yourself. You won’t have to sit by yourself again. You’ll get to play with everybody.” Pekka choked up at the end, trying hard not to cry, but ultimately failing to do so.

Their little boy, their sweet, smart boy smiled as he urged his father forward. “Can I see?”

“Of course baby. Here.” Juuse filmed and watched as his mate put on some soft shorts onto their little boy and then helped him into the wheelchair. “Then you place your legs, yup right there. Perfect. Now you put this on like a seatbelt in the car. This will make sure you don’t fall out and get hurt, okay?”

Kal nodded, wide-eyed as he looked at everything. Juuse was holding back tears as Pekka finally stood back up. Kal was smiling ear to ear as Pekka showed him how to move everything. “Okay, now why don’t you start slow, then when you ready you can go a little faster. Got it?”

Their son nodded again and then pushed on the little black lever on the wheelchair. He jerked forward a bit causing him to gasp sharply before he started to slowly ease himself into it. It took a bit, but then Kal started to laugh. His eyes wide as he smiled. “Papa! Mama! Look! I’m walking! I’m walking papa! I can move!”

Juuse couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. He began to sob, covering his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks. He heard Pekka choke as he cried as well, grinning big and wide as well. “We see you, baby. Look at you move! You’ll get to throw that beach ball anywhere you want!”

Kal gave a whoop and then thrilled happily at his siblings. They thrilled back happily seeing him move. “You can move Kalle!” 

“You can go to the fort now!” 

“No, he can play tea party with me!”

“What about me?! I want to find shells with him. I get to play first!”

Juuse laughed through his tears with the excitement of their children's voices filling the room. Pekka had to hide his face in his hands as he sobbed hard. This had been very tough on him, with Kal being his little boy. Born so much smaller than the others even though he was the eldest. He had also developed slower as well, but he loved him so much. Juuse came over, turning the camera towards their way so he could show the love from them both. “Sorry. This has just been a long road for us as parents and now that our son finally has a chance to be who he wants to be, well it’s a lot to take in.”

Pekka finally looked up and wiped his eyes as he smiled at the camera. “It’s hard to have to explain to your child that they’ll never be able to walk. Especially as Mers, they have the opportunity to either stay on land or stay in the ocean. He now has a chance to live the life he wants. Whatever he wants it to be. We love our son so much and his siblings all love him too. Thank you to everyone who’s supported us all through this process. We’ll be updating as he gets older, but if you guys have any questions feel free to send them our way. Otherwise, we’re going to sign off and play with our son. I’ve been dying to go out and play catch with him.”

“Now we can,” Juuse said and Pekka kissed him sweetly before smiling back at the camera. From the Rinne-Saros family, goodbye and goodnight.” 

The last view they gave to the audience was their children changing and running out naked from the bathroom. “No, wait! You guys need clothes before you go out! Wait!” Pekka grabbed the phone before Juuse dropped it and watched as he raced after their naked children.

Pekka switched the camera back around to face him, laughing hard before smiling at the camera one last time. “And to think. I’ve been with my mate for almost four years now. I think I’ve got a pretty good life. What do you guys think?” He winked at the camera before the video was finally stopped.

 

To Be Continued….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to follow this story!
> 
> After a year of writing this story, I've decided to write more for this couple. I love this storyline so much and I just couldn't stay away. I'd like to thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, my muse, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come to visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> Even though this is the end of this tale there is still much more to come...The Story Will Continue, for this, is not the end, this is merely only the beginning...


End file.
